


Work Romances

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: Dean has developed a crush on his new assistant manager, Castiel





	Work Romances

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend, who gave me the inspiration for this, and also for getting me out of my writer's block. It's the first thing I've written in two years, so if it's a little rusty I apologize, but I hope you enjoy it.

Dean sat in the break room, looking at the television they had set up, but not watching it. His shift was almost over and he felt it. It was the only long day of his for the week, and he had been dreading it since he saw it on the schedule.   
“How long have you been here?” Dean looked up as he heard his coworker Charlie’s happy voice.   
“Six. I’m off at 2:30.” Dean added the time he was off, sensing Charlie’s next question. She nodded and took the seat next to him.   
“Have you seen the new guy?” Charlie asked, taking out her phone and responding to a message.  
“Which one?” Dean responded, leaning back in his chair. Even though it was after the holidays, the store had still been hiring a large number of people.  
“Castiel?” Charlie paused to see if Dean knew who she was referring to. “I’m going to assume that’s a no, because it’s not like there’s a lot of Castiel’s around here.” She laughed and went back to her phone, her face saying she was hiding something.  
“What’s so important about this guy?” Dean asked, not liking the smile growing on her face.  
“Oh nothing. Just the fact that he’s the new assistant manager so you should probably get to know him.” Her smile grew when she said this, making Dean even more curious about what she was hiding. He had heard that they were getting a new assistant manager, but he hadn’t heard anything about him. And now that Charlie was acting like this around him, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.   
“I’ve got to go back. My break’s over.” Dean pushed away from the table and got to the door when Charlie spoke once more.  
“Castiel is on the dock, I think you should go back there and meet him. Get to know our new manager.” She smirked and looked back at her phone, causing Dean to sigh as he walked out of the break room. Normally with how she was acting, Dean would’ve come up with some excuse for not going to see the new person, but he was working on the dock that day, marking things down to go back onto the sales floor.  
Great. The one day I’m stuck back there for my whole shift he thought to himself as he made his way toward the dock. He could only imagine why Charlie wanted Dean to meet Castiel so badly. The last time she had acted this way, she wanted Dean to meet a guy who, quite frankly, was a psycho. He would follow customers around with a creepy smile and make small comments that were too quiet for the customer to hear.   
“Chuck, could you run these to customer service?” Dean froze in the dock doorway as he heard the deep voice call out. He saw the owner of the voice, and suddenly it all made sense as to why Charlie wanted him to meet Castiel so badly. He was gorgeous.   
Chuck rushed past Dean holding an armful of clothes, and hit him with his elbow.  
“Sorry Dean.” Chuck said as he rushed off. Dean wanted to hit and hug Chuck at the same time for drawing attention to him. Dean had only seen Castiel’s side profile until Chuck had talked to him, making Castiel turn to face him. Dean could feel his knees wanting to buckle. The first thing he noticed was the bright blue eyes. They were so blue, and so gentle that Dean had no idea how he stayed upright.   
“Hey. I’m Castiel. We haven’t met yet.” Dean snapped out of his thoughts as Castiel walked up to him, holding his hand out for Dean to shake. Dean took it and swooned once more. Castiel looked like he would have rough hands, but they were so soft that Dean wanted to grab his hand tighter out of fear of it slipping out of his grip.  
“Hey. Dean. You’re the new manager, right?” He pulled his hand away from Cas’ and tried to steady his breathing. He wanted to keep talking to him just to hear more of his deep voice.  
“Assistant manager.” Cas replied, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. “You’re here until 2:30?” Cas looked up from the paper at Dean, who was nodding.  
“What are you working on?” Cas asked, refolding the paper and putting it back in his pocket.   
“I’m marking items down.” Dean replied, watching as Cas nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“You normally run the children’s department, right?” Cas asked, looking Dean, his gaze piercing through Dean.  
“Yes. Today I just picked up a shift someone else had.” Cas nodded again.   
“Follow me. I want to see how your department is going.” Cas said, walking away, Dean following him. He couldn’t help but check him out. He looked really good in the dress pants that all of the workers were required to wear, and with how long his legs were, he walked quickly, but it seemed to be in slow motion all at the same time. When they got to Dean’s department, Cas looked around, not saying anything, just looking around at what Dean had done. When he got to the middle of the department, he finally spoke.  
“Why is this like that? That’s the wrong kind of table for this.” Cas looked at Dean, waiting for an explanation.  
“It’s the only table we had.” Dean responded, finding himself getting angry at the man for doubting his work. His smitten behavior changed completely. He didn’t like people telling him he did something wrong, especially when he knew that that table was much better, allowing for more clothes to fit, and was much sturdier.   
Cas looked at it, then back at Dean, frowning slightly. Before he could say anything, Dean spoke, his anger growing as he watched Cas.  
“It’s the only table we had and it made more sense to use that one anyway because it fits more and it’s better than the other ones, especially for how much of that product we get usually.” Dean watched as Cas’ eyes widened. Dean could tell no one ever fought with him.   
“Okay. Good thinking.” Cas replied and kept walking through Dean’s department.  
That was how Dean and Cas first met. That had been three years ago. Dean couldn’t stand him up until a year ago. He wasn’t sure what had changed. Maybe it was the way Cas treated him. It was far different from how he treated everyone else. Maybe it was the way Dean enjoyed fighting with him, enjoyed doing what he wanted because he knew Cas would never say it was wrong. He just trusted Dean’s judgement.   
Or maybe what had changed was the fact that one day Dean’s feelings of hatred for Castiel had flipped over into love. He began to look forward to working with him, began looking forward to seeing him, seemingly everywhere where Dean was. Even if Cas had no reason to be near Dean, it seemed like he was. It was like he found excuses to be around him.   
When Dean had been in charge of the children’s department, Cas was always helping him with the setup he had to do every couple of months. Or always helping with any questions Dean had, even if Dean admittedly made up a few just to get Cas over there. Or sometimes he would just wander over and compliment Dean on something he had done well.   
A year ago, he had stepped down from being in charge of the department, and he figured Castiel wouldn’t hang around him as much, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Instead, Cas would always wander by him where ever he was on the floor, or seem to always be the first to answer his questions on the headset. Dean loved it. He loved the attention he was getting from him. It made him excited to come to work.  
“I have to quit this job.” Dean sighed as he sank into the seat in the break room next to Charlie.  
“What? Why?” Charlie asked, putting her phone down and staring at him wide eyed.  
“Because I’m in love with our assistant manager and I can’t do anything about it unless I leave.” Dean replied, watching Charlie smile.  
“Did you ever think maybe you’re reading signals wrong?” Charlie asked, making Dean’s eyes grow wide.   
“Have you ever watched him with me?” Dean asked, earning a shake of Charlie’s head. “Watch next time. Besides, with how he acts, and how weird he’s been for the past few days, there is no way in hell I’m reading him wrong. If I am, then I am going to punch him in the face.” Dean said, smiling as Charlie laughed.   
“What has he been doing to make you so sure?” She leaned back, watching as Dean put his head in his hands.  
“Watch first. Then I’ll explain. You’ll see what I mean.” Dean responded taking his head out of his hands and smiling. Charlie just eyed him and watched as he shook his head, smiling still. Charlie and Dean got off their break at the same time, and she walked over with him to help him clear out the fitting room, so that she could see what Dean was talking about. Sure enough ten minutes in, she stood in the fitting room entrance, watching as Cas walked by Dean, and she saw him stare at him as he walked by, Dean with his head down, not noticing.  
“Did you see his stare?” Dean asked as he joined Charlie, his hands free of clothing. She just nodded and continued sorting clothes.  
“Yes, but a stare is hardly proof.” She responded, watching as he laughed.  
“No, but wait for it.” He said as Cas walked towards them. He walked up to them and stared at Dean.  
“Charlie, can you please run these to the customer service for me?” Cas handed a pair of shoes to Charlie, who took them slowly and looked at Dean, who gave her a look. She took her cue from him and walked away, stopping around the corner to watch. She knew the face Dean gave her. It was a ‘this is going to be good’ face. She watched as Cas turned to Dean.  
“Dean, can I borrow your scanner? Mine died.” Dean nodded and handed his to Cas, who took it, his hand falling on top of Dean’s. Charlie watched as Cas kept his hand on top of Dean’s for a moment before pulling it slowly away from Dean’s and looking down at it. From her spot behind the wall she could see that he wasn’t doing anything on it. He was just scrolling on the main menu, making it look like he was clicking on things.  
Cas stopped and handed it back to Dean, Dean’s hand falling on top of Cas’ this time. He did the same thing Cas had done, and held his hand on top of Cas’ for a moment before slowly pulling it away.  
“Thanks.” Cas said, looking at Dean for a moment and walking away. Charlie left her hiding spot and came back to Dean.  
“Oh my god. Did he really just do that? He didn’t even do anything with it! He just scrolled to look like he was doing something!” She exclaimed, looking at Dean, his face turning bright red.  
“Right? You see what I mean?” Dean shook his head repeatedly, blushing again as he saw Cas walk by again.  
“Does he just walk around, trying to watch you?” She asked, hiding the pair of shoes Cas had told her to walk to customer service, not wanting him to see she hadn’t done it. Dean just nodded his head laughing.  
“Yes. And he’s never held my hand like that before, but it’s always weird like that. You see that there’s no way I’m misreading signals, right?” Charlie nodded her head up and down quickly.  
“I will never doubt you again.” She said, grabbing a handful of clothes and walking away.  
“I found a job!” Dean excitedly told Charlie, a few days later.  
“Yes! Now hurry and go tell him how you feel!” She slapped his arm excitement taking her over. She had become almost as excited as Dean ever since the day she had seen Cas acting weirdly with Dean.  
“I can’t. I have to actually leave before I tell him. Besides, I just have to wait two weeks.” Dean replied. Easier said than done he thought to himself after.  
A few hours later, Dean found himself knocking on Cas’ office door, his nerves almost making him run after he heard the deep voice from inside telling him to come in. He opened the door, Cas’ face slightly surprised as he saw it was Dean walking in. Cas sat up straighter, and he put his pen down, giving Dean his full attention.  
“Dean. What can I do for you?” He asked, looking awkward at Dean, standing in front of his desk.   
“I am officially putting in my two weeks.” Dean said, his nerves still telling him to run. He watched as Cas’ face fell, concern and a bit of sadness crossing his features.  
“Okay.. May I ask why you’re leaving?” Cas asked, shifting as if he couldn’t get comfortable. His face still looked concerned, but sadness was now more noticeable.   
“You may ask. But you’ll have to wait until my last day before I tell you.” Dean replied, smiling awkwardly. Cas shifted again in his seat and said okay. Dean turned and walked away before his nerves could get the best of him and he told Cas the reason he was leaving. He knew it would be hard, but he had to make it through his last two weeks before admitting to Cas how he felt. He had been looking forward to it for so long, he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He still wasn’t quite sure how he was going to do it. The anxiety was eating him alive.  
After two long weeks, he went back to Cas’ office, who seemed to be waiting for him. He was sitting at his desk, looking at the door.   
“Are you going to tell me why you’re leaving now?” Cas asked, uncharacteristically from how Dean had gotten to know him. He never didn’t greet Dean, and very rarely got straight to the point. He usually stalled to talk with him longer. Dean felt bad for making him wait this long.  
“Almost. I actually think that this topic might be something to discuss over drinks.” Dean said, his insides clenching, his nervousness returning as he watched Cas think it over.   
“Okay. Tonight at 7?” Dean nodded and smiled widely before turning and walking away. The rest of his last day was agony. He felt okay with everyone saying goodbye, but he was so anxious about that night that the day seemed to last forever. Finally his shift ended, the clock finally hitting five, and he practically ran out, driving home and showering, trying to decide what to wear. He had only seen Cas in casual clothes a few times, and he was excited that he’d see it now, and that he would be meeting him finally after three years, outside of work. And better yet, to tell him how he felt.   
Dean sat at a booth, watching the door for Cas. He had gotten there early to ensure they had a table and because he was so nervous. Finally, Cas walked in the door, smiling as he saw Dean. They exchanged greetings, both looking nervous. They ordered their drinks and said little things back and forth. Finally when their waitress set their drinks down, Cas spoke up.  
“So. Why are you leaving?” Dean just looked down at his drink, taking a deep breath and looking up at Cas, who looked hurt and sad, but trying to hide it.  
“Cas, I’m not really sure how to say this, so I’m just going to come out and say it. I really like you. And I think you like me too. And I quit because I would really like to go out with you.” Dean held his breath and watched as Cas stared at him. Oh god, Charlie was right. I was misreading signals. Dean thought as Cas just kept staring at him.  
“You.. You like me?” Cas finally stammered. Dean nodded, unable to talk. He was so afraid he had confessed his feelings for nothing. At least he had been smart enough to suggest drinks. He could get drunk if it turned out Cas didn’t like him back. Dean stared at Cas, who took a sip of his drink, his face unreadable.  
“Do you want to get out of here?”   
Cas walked into his apartment, Dean following behind. He closed the door behind them.  
“Look, you haven’t said anything, and I don’t know what-“ Dean was cut off as Cas’ mouth found his, kissing him hungrily. Dean moaned at Cas’ tongue went inside of Dean’s mouth.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Cas said, smiling. Dean smiled in return and laughed.  
“Yeah, me too.” He said awkwardly rubbing his neck and biting his lip, before he reached forward and grabbed Cas by his shirt. He started the kiss this time, smiling as Cas moaned.  
Cas grabbed Dean’s shirt in return and walked them to the bedroom, their mouths not leaving each other, Dean letting Cas guide him, until they reached Cas’ bed. They fell into it, their mouths finally leaving each other’s’ to remove clothes.  
The next morning, Dean woke up in Cas’ arms, a smile spreading across his face. He hadn’t intended to go that far, but he had wanted to for so long, he knew if Cas hadn’t initiated, he would’ve. He was facing Cas, who was still sound asleep, a small snore escaping him. Dean moved himself as lightly and slowly as he could, closer to Cas, pressing his nose in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, which was now mixed with the smell of Dean’s spit and sweat from their night.   
He closed his eyes and let himself fall back asleep, surrounded by the smell of the man he had dreamt of being with for two years.


End file.
